Nakupenda
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Draco debe lidiar con la adolescencia de su hija adoptiva mientras su terco esposo sigue en su plan de robar las galletas de la alacena y comportarse… raro. Drarry. Hecho para el festival Top!Draco 2015.


**Nakupenda**

Resumen:

Draco debe lidiar con la adolescencia de su hija adoptiva mientras su terco esposo sigue en su plan de robar las galletas de la alacena y comportarse… raro. Drarry. Hecho para el festival Top!Draco 2015.

 **Disclaimer:** "Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry" Así mismo, Harry Potter es propiedad de Warner y J.K. Rowling. Link de las paginas: I love BottomHarry; : / / w w w. facebook I Love Bottom Harry? ref = _ home page _ panel We love Drarry; : / / w w w. facebook pages / We - Love - Drarry / 0

 **Advertencias:** Trama muy predecible, temas tratados a la ligera, intento de Lemon e intriga.

* * *

OneShot: **En Suajili, es Te quiero.**

Alterado y cansado, es como Draco había pasado las últimas dos semanas desde que su hija había vuelto de Hogwarts por una plaga de babosas de lava acorazada que atestaba el castillo y no prometían dejarlo hasta que llegara el invierno y las criaturas se marcharan por su propia cuenta.

No es que a Draco le molestara tener a su hija en casa, siempre era un buen momento para pasar tiempo con Niara, que siempre tenía algo que decir para aumentar el orgullo que Draco sentía por su pequeña hija. Como un hombre venido desde las costumbres familiares más antiguas, Draco Malfoy nunca habría pensado en adoptar, en su infancia se le inculcó que debería tener hijos de sangre que hicieran perdurar su línea familiar, pero desde el primer día en que Niara fue colocada frente a él quedó prendado de la perspicacia de esos prodigiosos ojos azules, amaba a Niara como si fuera de su misma sangre, no importa que creyera el resto de la sociedad inglesa.

La molestia que ahora Draco sentía calar toda su paciencia nacía de la repentina rebeldía que su hija adoptiva mostró apenas volvió de Hogwarts esa primavera. Harry había dicho que solo era una etapa que Niara debía superar sola, mientras hurgaba los estantes de la cocina sin prestar verdadera atención.

—No es como si quisiera echarte—Blaise interrumpió el carril de sus pensamientos, Draco volteó hacía él, con cara de circunstancias—, pero Pansy ha planificado esta cena romántica desde hace una semana y no quiero arruinárselo. Además no creó que tu casa sea tan desastrosa con dices, Potter te mima como un condenado.

Draco negó.

—Harry ha estado extraño en estos días.

—Aun no es escusa para esconderte en mi despacho durante todo el día ¿A dónde le dices a Potter que vas?

—Reuniones—resolvió el rubio— Y no me oculto, evitó el desastre inminente por unas cuantas horas.

—De todos modos ¿Desde cuándo Potter te resulta fastidioso? la última vez que los vi se succionaban los labios como pulpos, ni hablar de la mesa.

Blaise en serio no quería recordar el día en que entró a la sala de estar de la casa de Draco sin tocar, nunca volvió a ver a una inocente mesita de té y a Potter de la misma forma desde ese día, nadie nunca pensaría que Potter tenía un trasero bien formado debajo de esas capas y capas de tela que siempre llevaba encima. Pero ese hecho solo lo hacía más traumático.

Para ese momento un extraño rubor pálido cubría las mejillas de Draco, él carraspeó incomodo antes de apartarse del escritorio de Blaise, como si tuviera recuerdos lucidos de los usos empleados sobre la mesita de té.

—Debiste tocar—le reprochó al fin, en el momento en que pudo recobrar la compostura.

—Y no lo niego— concedió Blaise, el hombre Italiano tachó un párrafo de un documento y luego se levantó de la silla dispuesto a ir a esa dichosa cena que Pansy, su actual esposa, había organizado con tanto esmero—De verdad aprecio tus visitas, Draco, pero Pansy me espera y tú tienes cosas que hacer en casa, llevan cuatro años casados ¿Qué tan malo puede ser enfrentar a una niña de doce años?

Draco, con su orgullo y elegancia intactos, se marchó con la frente en alto, en plena maquinación de conjeturas trilladas. Una simple niña tierna de doce años que no superaba los 1.45 podía ser el caos más grande del mundo.

Si se hablaba de Niara.

 **-Nakupenda-**

Muchos se preguntarían como Draco Malfoy paso de ser el presumido niño sangre pura, hijo de un mortifago al presumido hombre sangre pura, esposo de Harry Potter. Había tenido mucho que ver con cambiarse de bando en el momento indicado, haber aceptado la protección de Albus Dumbledore no solo resultó ser una gran decisión, también cambió su vida de manera radical. Aunque su madre se vio renuente a seguirlo, ella lo hizo convencida de que solo le importaba su hijo, Lucius Malfoy fue dejado de lado como una mancha en la vida de Narcissa, y aunque en las filas de Voldemort ocurrió un gran alboroto debido a la traición de dos de los Malfoy, Draco no se arrepintió de nada.

Eso lo llevó a conocer más a fondo a Potter, que a pesar de lo terco y rebelde que Draco descubrió era, resulto ser una compañía agradable los días que no le miraba como si fuera el mismo Salazar Slytherin con el corazón aun medio vivo de Godric Gryffindor en la mano. Una pequeña amistad se forjó a partir de un accidente de Quiddicth y muchas confesiones, esa amistad se reforzó más de lo común al terminar la guerra y al cumplir ambos 20, a nadie le extraño la invitación de boda que recibieron un día de Abril. Se enlazaron a través de un antiguo ritual que les unía por igual a un lazo matrimonial, donde ninguno tenía más potestad que el uno sobre el otro, así que ambos conservaron sus apellidos intactos y compraron una casa cogedora cerca de un bosquecillo donde nadie podría interrumpirlos, excepto Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de Harry que estaba bajo la custodia de ambos.

Como Niara fue a parar en su familia era un asunto mucho más complicado. A pesar de que el enlace matrimonial que les unía era equitativo, había una clausula que ninguna persona que se casara con un Malfoy podía esquivar, darle un heredero al apellido en el plazo de dos año. Siendo ambos hombres se convertía en un pequeño problema, la posibilidad de que un mago pudiera gestar no eran imposibles, ni tampoco raras, pero no sucedían todos los días. Para si quiera enterarse de sí un mago tenía cuando menos una pizca de fertilidad se necesitaban detallados exámenes que los Sangre limpia tenían por tradición aplicar a los recién nacidos. Draco tenía un 0% marcado en tinta roja sobre su informe.

Caía entonces toda la carga en Harry.

Harry no protesto, no paso de sentirse sobrecogido debido a las expectativas que recaían en su persona, dispuesto solicitó en San Mungo los exámenes penitentes y esperaron ambos con ilusión.

El día en que llegaron los resultados Draco encontró a Harry sentado en la sala como una estatua hundida en el sofá cerca de la ventana aun abierta, en la mesa ratona había un sobre cerrado con el pulcro sello de San Mungo.

—Ábrelo tú—suplicó, blanco de miedo. Draco, serio y sin expresión alguna, tomó el sobre con las manos temblorosas y lo abrió con parsimonia. Harry lo miró, espero encontrar una señal favorable en el rostro de su esposo a medida que leía el pergamino.

Draco no suspiró ni dijo una palabra, no frunció el ceño ni sonrió, no cambio su semblante ni dio una sola señal de estar feliz o siquiera decepcionado. Él se incoó frente a Harry, que le temblaban las manos y sudaba de los nervios.

Con calma le recordó que lo quería, le entregó el informe que señalaba con tinta roja un escaso 10% de posibilidades y una recomendación del Medimago penitente:

"… _expuestos los anteriores padecimientos, el paciente tiene posibilidades casi nulas de un embarazo, así mismo no se recomienda, debido al alto grado de incidencia y las altas posibilidades de un embarazo poco sustentable."_

Harry no lloró, tampoco se quejó, el solo apretó las manos de Draco en su regazo y le dio un beso en los labios que sabía a resignación.

Eso fue los que les llevó a Niara, ella provenía de un programa del Ministerio que le daba apoyo a naciones africanas en conflicto. Kenia en específico no solo era azotada por los conflictos internos de la nación, la vida de los magos no era placentera en África, que tenía fuertes prejuicios en su sociedad, aunado a los ataques en su capital, Nairobi. Kenia era un país de pequeños magos huérfanos y una opresión ligera en él aire que superaba por mucho a la situación de los ciudadanos Muggles.

A muchos les llamó la atención el que el Ministerio propiciara un programa para traer huérfanos Kenesianos a los Orfanatos del país. Harry y Draco que ya pensaban en adoptar para poder suplir al heredero que pedía la clausula, abandonaron la opción de adoptar a Teddy bajo el apellido de los Malfoy y acudieron no sin cierta reticencia a los Orfanatos que El Ministerio había señalado como los elegidos para albergar a los niños extranjeros.

Amaron a Niara apenas la vieron, era una muchachita de diez años y piel oscura que contrastaba con sus ojos de un color azul intenso. La descubrieron alegre, vivaracha y muy inteligente, tenía una risa que parecía podría encender toda una habitación por sí sola, y a pesar de que no era la opción más típica, estuvieron seguros de que sería la más indicada.

Niara fue una de las primeras en ser adoptadas, aunque parecía más presta a aceptar su nueva familia que a mirar atrás, resultaba ser cerrada y un poco temerosa, costó meses que siquiera llegara a caminar por la casa con confianza, el primer día que llamó padre a Draco, él se encontró con la repentina revelación de que adoraba a esa pequeña.

Entonces Niara empezó a ser parte de ellos.

 **-Nakupenda-**

La casa que recibió a Draco esa tarde estaba tranquila, casi, pacifica. Las barreras protectoras de la casa le cosquillearon en la piel apenas abrió la puerta del recibidor, dejo su abrigo en el perchero y camino por el ancho pasillo casi con reticencia. La casa era amplia y acogedora, recordaba a esas cabañas hogareñas de solo dos plantas y piso de madera, el leve murmullo de la televisión, ese aparatejo Muggle que Niara y Teddy tanto adoraban, lo llevó hasta la estancia.

Teddy estaba echado sobre la alfombra mientras jugaba con un tren, absorto en su juego hacia que su cabello cambiara de color con lentitud, ni siquiera notó cuando Draco entro a la estancia. Pero Niara si lo notó, sus ojos afilados voltearon a mirarlo.

Pareció por un segundo como si Niara fuera a saltar a sus brazos como antes, emocionada por alguna travesura que hizo en el día, pero bastó solo dirigir los ojos a Draco, con su porte elegante y tez blanca impecable, como si algo en su padre le hubiera recordado un suceso importante que no debía ser comentado. Entonces ella se hundió en el sillón, silenciosa.

—Hola.

Saludo sin ánimos.

Draco levanto una ceja, expectante.

—Señor—intento corregirse ella.

Esta vez decidió cruzarse de brazos, Niara refunfuño.

—Padre—la niña recalcó cada letra con ahincó, apago la TV y tomó las anotaciones para su trabajo de transformaciones, Hogwarts enviaba las tareas vía lechuza mientras se resolviera el problema de las babosas. Niara en su vestido blanco y botas de jardín subió las escaleras sin siquiera mirarlo, Draco no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca molesta.

No duró mucho, Teddy se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación y corrió hacia él. Para ser un niño de siete años guardaba mucha energía, saltó a los brazos de Draco para enseguida contarle todo su día en la escuela, al parecer un tal Alex se había metido un sapo en la boca.

—¿Draco?—la voz distorsionada de Harry llegó desde la cocina. Harry estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina con sus pies descalzos colgados de ella, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos verdes brillantes, una camisa arrugada con vaqueros grandes y una caja de galletas de chocolate en las manos.

—Esa es la cuarta que compro en tres días—el hombre rubio frunció el ceño, Teddy se zafó de sus brazos para ir con Harry que le dio dos galletas, el niño chilló feliz y salió a prisa de la cocina.

—Es que son tan ricas—balbuceó sin verdadero arrepentimiento, devoró las que restaban y no satisfecho con eso volteó la caja, ni un pequeño trozo furtivo salió de ella. Harry enseguida miró encima de la repisa, donde dos cajas intactas estaban detrás del cereal de Teddy.

—No más por hoy—Draco negó, tomó de la cintura a Harry para bajarlo de la encimera, el moreno barbulló.

—No es justo.

—Vamos Harry—Draco rió, con una sonrisa burlona, sus manos aun masajeaban la cintura de su pareja—Has comido tantas que ya ha empezado a salirte panza.

Dicho eso, pellizcó la pequeña curvatura del estomago, Harry llevaba un mes desde que su equipo de Quiddicth le había dado un tiempo de descanso, una de las pequeñas sorpresas que el mundo mágico se llevó con Harry Potter, fue que no eligió ser Auror, decidió ser buscador de Quiddicth profesional, nadie pudo decirle que era una mala idea, porque nunca lo fue. Era una de los mejores buscadores que el mundo mágico vio, Draco estaba de acuerdo en que le dieran unos meses de descanso, Harry siempre se esmeraba demasiado en los partidos y terminaba sin fuerzas ni tiempo, unos días en casa no eran malos.

Harry lució algo incomodo ante la mención de su abdomen.

—No esta tan mal—intento recompensar, aunque sonó más a una pregunta que una afirmación. Frunció el ceño y ciño sus manos en su barriga.

—¿Qué crees tú? —Harry embozó una cara tan asolada que Draco solo pudo atinar a besarlo con ternura—Oye, es broma. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, todo mejor— asintió, había tenido un par de retortijones en el estomago los últimos días, Draco decía que era toda esa cantidad obscena de galletas que comía a diario, Harry solo se alzaba de hombros sin darle importancia—Se me ha pasado apenas te fuiste.

—Aun podemos ir a San mungo, o pedirle a Theodore que te recete algo, ya sabes.

— No es nada ¿Y Niara? Pensé que tenía algo que decirte, estaba muy emocionada antes de que llegaras, encontró una planta extraña en el bosque y quería enseñártela o algo así—con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Draco, Harry dibujo círculos en la espalda de su esposo por encima de la camisa.

Draco apartó sus manos de Harry, y lo miró curioso.

—¿Te dijo que quería mostrármelo a mí?

—Si—Harry sonrió, sin entender el desconcierto—¿Algo que tenga que saber?

Draco dudó por un segundo, luego, sin prisas, buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

—Ahora esta evitándome, antes solo se irritaba o refunfuñaba, pero ahora me evita… como si, estuviera enfadada.

Harry sopesó por un segundo.

—Y tú estás seguro de no haber hecho nada, no dijiste cualquier cosa que pudiera, no lo sé, ¿Herirla?

—No—Draco negó con firmeza, aun sus manos apretadas a la cintura de su esposo—¿Aun crees que sea solo la adolescencia?—le incitó.

—Al 100% —Harry era una persona de pensamientos demasiado básicos, era inteligente, pero a veces Draco pensaba que Harry veía los asuntos más complicados desde una perspectiva siempre muy elemental—Solo habla con ella, son los más sensatos en esta casa.

—¿Eso crees?

—Draco, Teddy y yo resolvemos nuestros problemas con solo comer galletas ¡Todo el día!—apuntillo—Y así nos basta.

Draco acepto esa simple explicación, Harry lo empujó dirección a las escaleras y él obedeció. Dispuesto a aprovechar la ausencia de su esposo, Harry volvió de nuevo a la repisa para intentar bajar las galletas detrás del cereal.

—Aun te veo, Harry.

Las galletas desaparecieron antes de que Harry lograra rozar la caja con los dedos.

—¡Draco!

 **-Nakupenda-**

La historia de Niara era un poco más compleja de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar, nació en un pequeño pueblo en Kenia donde faltaba la comida y el agua, nunca conoció a su madre, a menudo en el pueblo decían que su madre había muerto por culpa de una enfermedad extraña. Su padre, tampoco era su padre, era su tío, hermano de su madre, él fue la única figura paterna que conoció en toda su vida en Kenia.

Imani había sido maestro y les enseño a ella y sus hermanos lo que sabía, aprendieron a hablar ingles y un poco de español, algo de matemáticas y una cosa extraña llamada magia.

Recuerda aun que el año en que cumplió siete, Imani los llevó a la capital, para los que venían de pueblos pequeños Nairobi no era un lugar agradable, había que ganarse el pan con trabajo duro, correr por las calles sin descanso y dormir en el primer rincón que se encontrara disponible. Con el primer atentado perdió a su hermano menor, luego a Imani, y al estar solos en las calles ya nadie pudo tenderles una mano, la vida en la ciudad los separó sin remedio, Niara se unió a los niños abandonados de las calles, que buscaban trabajos y con suerte, un alma piadosa.

Entonces llegaron ellos, eran hombres vestidos con trajes extraños, con cara pálida y acento afinado, hablaban ingles y en un precario idioma nativo les dijeron que venían por niños especiales, que le darían una mejor vida y los llevarían lejos, a un lugar mejor. Fue sorprendente el número de niños "especiales" que había en las calles, más aun, que Niara fuera uno de ellos.

Una vez en Inglaterra les dieron clases para afinar el idioma, les enseñaron las costumbres, le hablaron del Mundo Mágico y le dieron ropa nueva, durmieron en camas acolchonadas y al fin tuvieron esperanzas. Ser una de las primeras en ser adoptadas fue otra gran sorpresa, al principio pensó en Harry y Draco como sus salvadores, luego como su pequeña familia un poco desequilibrada.

De esa manera Niara se convirtió en una más de la familia, aprendió a persuadir a Harry con caras tiernas, a entender la lógica de Draco, a amar a Teddy y aprender a tocar violín (aunque aun un poco desafinado) se convirtió en la mejor de su clase a penas piso Hogwarts, guardó la costumbre de visitar Hyde Park y buscar plantas extrañas en los alrededores de la casa.

Y eso le bastaba a una niña que no había tenido esperanzas.

 **-Nakupenda-**

La puerta sonó dos veces, Niara dijó que estaba abierta.

La habitación de Niara era un pequeño espacio de choque cultural, había adornos africanos de coloridos extravagantes en las paredes, una silla tejida que colgaba del techo y cierto aire a tradición, pero los dos años junto a su nueva familia le daba toques Ingleses, sencillos. La niña estaba sentada en la silla colgante con un libro abierto a la mitad que dejó a un lado apenas Draco pasó a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, tu ma, pa.. Harr…—Draco tartamudeó, la sonrisa de Niara saludaba en sus comisuras, la duda de cómo llamar a Harry siempre era algo que aun atacaba a Draco de manera repentina, aun después de dos años. Llamarlo madre se encontraba fuera de discusión, porque él no le había dado a luz, Papá era extraño, porque Draco ya ocupaba ese título. Pero Niara siempre tenía una solución para todo, así que con un tono más afectuoso que el de padre, ella lo llamaba Baba.

—¿Baba te mando aquí?—ella lucio un poco decepcionada, Draco arrugó su nariz y negó.

—Me dijo que habías descubierto algo en el bosque, tenia curiosidad de que es lo que había descubierto mi pequeña.

Niara sonrió, saltó de la silla tan rápido como podía con su diminuto cuerpo y fue en busca de una extraña planta que descansaba en una maceta en su escritorio. Era amarilla, con flores blancas y enredaderas que parecían algodón y se enroscaban en los pequeños dedos de Niara.

—No está en el libro de Herbología que me regaló el tío Neville, ¡Tal vez no haya sido documentada!—ella susurró fascinada, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla morena.

—Vaya, de verdad tenemos una botánica en la familia.

Draco se sentó junto a Niara por un momento a admirar el descubrimiento, mientras la niña inflaba el pecho y contaba con detalles como la había encontrado, Draco cavilaba. Hacía ya algunas semanas desde que no compartía de esa manera con su hija, la mayor parte de su estancia desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts habían sido disgustos y lagrimas. Después de un momento en silencio, Draco decidió que preguntaría.

—Has actuado peculiar estos últimos días—soltó de improvisto, Niara se tensó, un cambio notable porque antes estaba echada en el piso, sonriente y con sus grandes ojos brillantes puestos en la planta y sus mejillas con hoyuelos apoyadas en sus manos—Si hay algo que me quieras decirme sobre eso ¿Es algo que te incomode? ¿O alguien te molesta?

Draco, muy en el fondo, rezaba porque Niara no dijera que él era la causa del problema.

—No—ella respondió sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No quieres decirme? O ¿No pasa nada?

—No es nada—Niara evitó la mirada de su padre, tomó la pesada planta en sus manos y la colocó de nuevo en el escritorio—Dile a Baba que no tengo hambre, no bajare ¿Ok?

Sin muchos ánimos de irse, Draco asintió, intento evitar el aire de incomodidad que se extendió en la habitación dándole una caricia torpe en el cabello rizado, ella jaló la comisura de su labio en una mueca y no respondió a la muestra de afecto.

Draco sabía que hacían algo mal, solo que no sabían que.

 **-Nakupenda-**

—¿Te ha dicho algo?—Draco dejó pasar un pequeño momento en completo silencio, Harry tenía otro paquete de galletas y las mejillas llenas—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Podrías preocuparte más por nuestra hija en vez de las galletas? Pareciera que no te interesa—con el ceño fruncido apuntó a la cara de Harry, que tragó grueso.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por Niara, también es mi hija—replicó.

—Pues no pareciera—Draco elevó la voz de repente, Harry nunca disfrutó de que la diferencia de altura entre ambos fuera tan notable—Y si no es así, me gustaría que por lo menos intentaras hablar con ella. No es normal que se comporte así.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Si me intereso por Niara, solo no estoy sobre ella todo el día ¡Necesita espacio, la fastidias a donde quiera que vaya! Es solo una niña ¿recuerdas?

En algún momento aquella charla se convirtió en una discusión.

—¿Discúlpame? ¡Eres tu quien no se preocupa por ella! ¡Desde que llegó solo se ha portado como una rebelde y no has hecho nada! Pero con tu ejemplo... —Harry frunció el entrecejo, su rostro airado retaba a Draco decir las próximas palabras y a sufrir las consecuencias, lo que no auguraría nada bueno—¡No me extrañaría que fuera a ser tan tediosa como tú!

—¡AH, Claro! Se me olvidaba que lleva tu apellido, perdón, Señor Malfoy, por intervenir en la educación de SU hija.

—Harry, no empieces con tu...

—¡Ahora soy yo quien empezó!

—¡Argh!

Las discusiones nunca eran frecuentes, ni siquiera airadas, pero en el momento en que sucedían parecía que alguna breve nube de tormenta se instalaba sobre ambos. En esos casos el enfado pasaba rápido, Harry olvidaba con facilidad las causas de sus enfados y Draco cedía a sus sonrisas. Esta vez había sido una pelea muy insulsa, se enfadaron por palabras sin sentido. Ya que no peleaban a menudo, al momento de hacerlo lo hacían por asuntos más controversiales, es por eso que Draco confió en que todo volvería a la normalidad para la noche.

Diferente a una discusión cualquiera, las horas que pasaron en las que se suponía Harry debía calmarse solo sirvieron para aumentar su mal humor, Draco se sorprendió de que le cerrara la puerta de la habitación en la cara y lo mandara al sofá, en la historia de ese joven matrimonio ni Draco ni Harry habían dormido en el sofá. Fue algo parecido a una burla el que Harry durmiera con Teddy esa noche, sus dos hombrecillos juntos cómodos en la cama, sin él, Draco gruño con ironía.

Durante la noche no pudo pensar más que en la forma extraña en que Harry actuaba desde el que había vuelto de un partido con la noticia de que tenia vacaciones, la noticia fue tan repentina y al mismo tiempo tan bien merecida que nadie se cuestiono porque Harry se marchó a mitad de temporada. Apenas concilio el sueño, soñó con muchos Harrys gruñones y ojos azules enfadados.

 **-Nakupenda-**

—Así que se pelearon—Hermione inspeccionó el fondo vació de su taza de té, su abultado vientre mostraba los ocho meses de embarazo. Harry aun no podía creer que aquella niña que salvó de un Troll fuese la mujer frente a él, tampoco que ella se casara con Ron y que ahora esperaran su segundo hijo. La pequeña Rose jugueteaba con Ron en el jardín. Harry aprovecho el que Draco tenía negocios y Niara había sido invitada a la casa de una amiga para ir a la madriguera.

Molly que escuchaba la charla desde lejos, gruñó.

—Les dije que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos—ella reprendió desde el otro lado del recibidor—Tu y el chico Malfoy son muy distintos, necesitaban primero conocerse. Aunque no me quejo de Niara, es una chica tan dulce, debes traerla más seguido.

—¿Puedes creer que la he soportado por siete meses?—Hermione susurró por lo bajo.

—Te escuche, jovencita.

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír, Teddy que jugaba con Rose y Ron en el jardín se asomo por la ventana con el cabello purpura y luego corrió entre risotadas hacia Ron. El hombre pelirrojo se asomo al marco de la puerta tiempo después, con Teddy sobre sus hombros.

Charlaron un poco más hasta que Molly se aparto lo suficiente como para no escuchar.

—¿Te has sentido mejor?—pregunto ella a quemarropa, Harry se mordió el labio y negó.

—No mucho. El medimago dice que tal vez solo sea el cambio de ambiente, pero deberé monitorearme antes de volver al equipo. El capitán aun cree que debo descansar más.

—Pero aun así—ella carraspeó—No es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera, es tu salud. ¿No has pensado en decirle a Malfoy?

—No—negó— Tampoco sé qué hacer si Draco se entera, tal vez empiece a sospechar—la angustia se reflejo en sus ojos verdes, Hermione apartó de su rostro un mechón de cabello negro como gesto de fraternidad y apoyo—,si se entera de alguna forma...

—Deberías decirle. El medimago podría explicarle mejor que tu. De todos modos él se enterara algún día.

A pesar de que sonaba lógico, Harry negó.

—Esperare los resultados, si son definitivos, entonces le diré—replicó, aun terco—No quiero alarmarlo si al final no es nada peligroso, debo estar seguro.

—Aun así, Malfoy merece saber que pasa—Hermione apuntilló, se veía radiante con su ropa prenatal y el vientre crecido.

El tema se dio por cerrado en cuanto Teddy entró a la casa con un gnomo en una mano y un diente de leche caído en la otra.

 **-Nakupenda-**

Esa noche la casa recibió a Draco con un olor delicioso en el aire y unas risas de fondo. En la sala, Teddy coloreaba el jardín de la madriguera, un diente gigante y algo gris que se parecía a un gnomo volador.

—¿Que dibujas, chico?—Draco se inclinó, sobre la mesa aun con su capa de viaje y una sonrisa, Teddy le devolvió una sonrisa que mostraba una pequeña ventana entre sus dientes.

Los ojos grises se abrieron impresionados.

—Tu incisivo—silbó.

—¡Sí! Un Gnomo se escapó del tío Ron y me dio en la cara, hizo que se me cayera—Teddy chilló extasiado, sus cabellos azul chicle cambiaron a un amarillo fosforescente alegre—Baba dice que si lo dejo debajo de la almohada un hada me lo cambiara por dulces. ¿A ti te han dejado dulces, Draco?

Draco miró a Harry, que acababa de salir de la cocina con guantes y manchas de levadura en la cara.

—¿Dulces?—rió— La última vez que escuche era una moneda.

—La economía también afecta a las hadas, _cariño_ —Draco suspiró aliviado cuando Harry le sonrió de vuelta, el hombre moreno se giró con lentitud hacia la cocina de nuevo, Draco casi se atraganta con el mismo aire, preguntándose si aquello había sido un gesto coqueto—¿Vienes aquí un segundo, Draco?

No tardo un minuto en seguir a Harry que le atrapó en el pasillo con un beso apurado, esos cambios de humor empezaban a gustarle. Draco apretó la cadera de Harry y lo elevó para besarlo con más comodidad, entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado se sentía cálido.

—Así que, cocinaste—le sonrió juguetón.

—Lo intente—Harry rebatió.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar.

—Siento haberte dicho...—intentó buscar de nuevo la palabra.

—Tedioso—Harry le recordó, sus labios cálidos besaban la barbilla de Draco con lentitud, ambos apoyados en la pared—Yo lo siento, empeore todo, se que solo estas preocupado por Niara.

—Ahora que hablamos de ella —Draco levantó sus cejas, sugerente.

—Se quedó en la casa de su amiga, Flora, Susan, no se—los labios se unían en pequeños besos perezosos, Harry no podía ni quería recordar el nombre de aquella niña.

—Entonces—Sonrió Draco, sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero de Harry—¿Por qué no mandamos a la cama a Teddy?

Harry solo rió como respuesta.

Mandar a Teddy a la cama con la promesa de que en la mañana tendría dulces bajo su almohada fue fácil, Draco dejó un hechizo en el diente para que se sustituyera por una caja de ranas de chocolate apenas Teddy cayera dormido, de ese modo, esperaba todos fuesen felices en la mañana.

Entraron a la habitación comiéndose a besos, se arrancaron la ropa a tirones y suspiraron sus nombres entre gemidos. La noche era todavía muy joven así que no había prisas, Draco detalló con sus manos los rincones del cuerpo de Harry para volver a recordar cada ínfima curva, hacía tiempo que no hacían el amor. A Draco le sorprendía como unos meses sin prácticas podían afectar en Harry, sus caderas parecían más redondeadas de lo que llegaba a recordar y en su vientre una curva casi inexistente ya desdibujaba el abdomen marcado.

A medida que beso y marco el cuello de Harry, que tentó su piel y él respondió con gemidos y sus uñas clavadas en la piel, Draco se percató de que sus movimientos provocadores parecían incluso más marcados que lo común. Cuando llegó a los pezones supo que no imaginaba nada, Harry estaba más sensible esa noche, lo comprobó cuando se arqueó obnubilado y le suplicó que lo cogiera de la manera más obscena apenas rozó los botones rosados.

Entonces le dijeron adiós al juicio, suerte que aplicó ese hechizo de silencio sobre la habitación antes de entrar.

Harry se empaló sobre el miembro de Draco con la experiencia de quien se sabe ya son amantes de años, por esa vez Draco no se molesto en que Harry llevara el ritmo, dejarlo subir y bajar sobre su regazo era más que un gestó de confianza que otra cosa. Mientras Harry apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco para poder sostener y sus ojos llorosos aumentaban el calor que sentía cada vez que el interior de Harry le apretaba con sus paredes aterciopeladas, juró que su vida le pertenecía a ese terco hombre de ojos verdes.

Se ahogó en éxtasis con el orgasmo de Harry, que tembloroso lo recibió en su interior con un beso y un suspiró, el sueño ya sobre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de alegría de Teddy sobre una caja de chocolate fueron lo que los despertaron.

 **-Nakupenda-**

Niara llegó a mediodía, entró al salón vía flu a casa con una sonrisa y un aire de felicidad en sus ojos brillantes, con un vestido que combinaba con sus ojos y el cabello crespo en dos coletas se veía radiante. Ya que no había nadie en el salón, dejo su equipaje y marchó a la estancia, allí estaba Teddy que jugaba sobre el regazo de Harry, Draco risueño, sus ojos vivarachos miraban a Harry como su mayor adoración. Los rodeaba un aura tan familiar, nada parecía hacer falta allí, ni siquiera ella.

—¡Niara! —la dulce inocente vocecita de Teddy sonó, su hermano había reparado en ella, a diferencia de la pareja feliz, que no parecían si quiera cocientes en el cambio en las protecciones de la casa que alertaban que Niara había llegado—Mira, ¡Un diente! ¡Se me ha caído un diente!

Mientras Teddy saltaba feliz por la inexistencia de un espacio en su dentadura, Draco reparó en ella y le sonrió, Harry lo hizo un segundo después.

—¿Como estuvo la pijamada?—Harry preguntó. Con una gran pausa entremedio, Niara respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bien. Nada importante en realidad— dejó caer su bolso sobre la alfombra, no le respondió a Teddy, el cual seguía feliz por su diente, la chica subió por las escaleras con grandes zancadas. Harry, que no había sido muy participe de los arranques de Niara, abrió la boca en un amplio círculo.

—¿Ella acaba…?—Harry tartamudeó.

—Si—El suspiro de Draco sonó cansado, casi abatido. El hombre se tomo un minuto antes de acercarse a las escaleras—Niara, Baja por favor.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Niara!

—¡NO!

—¡Niara, baja enseguida!

—¡NO quiero! ¡NO lo haré! ¡NO voy a hacerlo!

Draco tomó de nuevo una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—¿Tengo que preguntarte…?

—¡NO!

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que los cuadros temblaran.

—¿Niara está enojada conmigo porque tengo ranas de chocolate y ella no?—fue la pregunta inocente que Teddy pudo concluir.

—Oh, no—Harry exclamó—Ella no está enojada contigo, Edward. ¿Quieres ir a dibujar?

—Siii—Teddy chilló, Draco a veces se impresionaba como los niños podían olvidar todo de un minuto a otro.

—Ve con Draco—el rubio estuvo a punto de protestar, Harry lo paró—Sera mejor que yo hable con ella, espera aquí.

Draco, con el ceño fruncido, acepto que era lo más razonable.

 **-Nakupenda-**

Harry camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Niara con extrema lentitud en un intento por evitar enfrentarla.

—Niara—llamó despacio—¿Me dejas pasar?

Hubo una pausa.

—No… —Una vocecita muy tenue respondió.

—¿Estas llorando?—Los puños de Harry esta vez estamparon la puerta—¡Niara, ábreme!

—¡No!—sollozó ella, sin preocuparse por disimular—No quiero verlos.

—Niara…

—No.

—¡Te castigare si no abres la puerta en este mismo instante!—Harry dejó de ser amable en ese momento, su enojo le nublo los ojos enseguida, un cosquilleo en sus manos hacia que chocar los puños contra el madera de la puerta fuera más fácil—¡Niara, ábreme la puerta!

—¡No lo hare!—replicó la voz furibunda.

Harry sentía que cada vez más sangre se concentraba en su cabeza.

—¡Ábreme justo en este instante o yo…! —La frase se quedó a medias, un repentino mareo lo ataco de sorpresa, se percato que el extraño malestar que había adjudicado al enfado en realidad era una terrible presión en la cabeza–Niara…

—¿Baba?—La voz discordante de la niña sonó más cerca de la puerta, Harry apretó el cuello de su camisa, sofocado. Niara volvió a llamarlo, esta vez mucho más preocupada, pero Harry no podía responder, sus rodillas temblorosas ya no lo soportaron—¿Baba estas bien?

El sonido seco de un cuerpo al desplomarse dejó que su compostura la abandonara, Niara abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a Harry tirado en el piso, un sudor frio cubría su rostro pálido y su respiración irregular apenas lograba notarse.

—¡PAPÁ!—Niara apenas atino a gritar, sin saber realmente que hacer se sentó junto a Harry y lo alzó en su regazo—¡Papá, Baba tiene algo! ¡Papá!

Los zapatos de Draco sonaron por las escaleras, apresurado, el hombre desesperado que recogió el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos Niara nunca llegó a conocerlo hasta ese momento, los ojos de Draco no tuvieron más espacio que para Harry en esos instantes, era una mirada desesperada, era ver como una persona tenía en sus manos la clave de toda su felicidad y que esta pareciera destruirse en pedazos.

Draco comprobó las pulsaciones de Harry entre el jaleo, tomó a Niara y a Teddy del brazo para enseguida activar la red flu a San mungo y empujarlos dentro de la chimenea, el pálido Harry en sus brazos apenas estaba consciente, lo estrecho contra su pecho antes de entrar a la chimenea y aparecer en la sala de urgencias enseguida.

—¡Necesitamos una camilla!

La enfermera gritó apenas les vio entrar, Niara se aferró al pantalón de Draco y Teddy a la mano de su hermana. Ambos temblaban, apenas Draco dejo a Harry en la camilla y tuvo las manos libres, los alzó a ambos en los brazos, Teddy lloraba y Niara, callada, solo temblaba.

—¿Fue mi culpa? Yo hice que se desmayara, fue mi culpa—la niña murmuró compungida, Draco que aun se encontraba conmocionado negó, con la boca seca y limpio las lagrimas que empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de Niara.

—No fue tu culpa, solo promete que no volverás a hacernos pasar un disgusto.

Niara asintió ferviente.

— ¿Baba va a estar bien?

—Estará bien.

Tuvo que enviarle un mensaje a los Weasley que llegaron casi al instante, Hermione apenas sostenía su vientre y ocho pelirrojos de distintas edades corrieron hacia Draco, Molly tomó a Teddy entre los brazos y Hermione consoló a Niara, el restó se empeño en preguntarle a Draco que pasaba.

—Simplemente se desmayo—Draco pasó sus temblorosas y pálidas manos por su cabello, incesante y nervioso—Tuvo mareos hace semanas, pero se hizo un chequeo y dijo que todo estaba bien, pero…

—¡Los familiares de Harry J. Potter!—lo interrumpió una espigada enfermera.

Los Weasley saltaron enseguida sobre sus pies, agitaron sus manos presurosos en busca de ser notados, la enfermera se acerco primero a Draco, que estaba sentado en una silla aun con cara de susto.

—Solo se permite una sola visita por vez, el paciente está estable así que pueden elegir ya a él primero que pase.

—¿Podemos entrar?—saltó Teddy.

—¿Podemos ver a Baba? ¿Podemos?—Niara le siguió.

—Solo una persona a la vez, por ahora no aceptamos niños—negó la enfermera. Teddy y Niara se sentaron de nuevo, desanimados.

—¿Elegirán ya a quien va a entrar?

Todos voltearon hacia Draco.

—Ve tú—proponía Ginny, Percy asintió con esmero. Draco, que dudo por un segundo, solo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a velar por su esposo.

—Malfoy—Hermione lo paró antes de que se fuera—Se leve con él

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron preguntarse a Draco si ella sabía algo que él no. Malfoy suspiró, y siguió a la enfermera hasta la habitación de Harry, una vez Draco salió de la vista Niara jaló la mano de Ron.

—¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Yo te acompaño—Ron propuso.

—No será necesario.

—Solo hasta la puerta—insistió Ron.

—Puedo ir sola—negó la niña.

Ron arrugo su cara en una mueca dudosa.

—¿Estás segura?

Niara asintió.

 **-Nakupenda-**

Draco no miró cuantos pasillos giraron, ni los pequeños carteles que señalaban las zonas del hospital, no espero siquiera a que la enfermera abriera la puerta de la habitación, donde había tres pacientes más, Draco ni siquiera se reparo en que dos de ellos era una mujer embarazada y el otro un hombre en el mismo estado.

Harry estaba en una camilla, ya tenía color en las mejillas y sus ojos se perdían fatigados en el techo de la habitación, Draco se abalanzó sobre él sin mediar una sola palabra.

—Con cuidado—protestó la enfermera.

—Por Merlin Harry, nos diste un buen susto a todos—Draco suspiró, sus manos aun temblaban un poco pero su rostro ya se veía aliviado. Harry por el contrario lucia acongojado, se mordía el labio y la mano que sostenía Draco entre las suyas empezaba a sudar.

—Entonces… —la enfermera mastico las palabras, con mala cara—Va a decírselo ¿Sí o no?

—¿Decirme qué?—Draco preguntó enseguida, algo debió hacer que cayera en que pasaba algo extraño, porque su mirada barrió toda la habitación. La mujer de embarazo avanzado con una intravenosa en el brazo y los dos hombres, uno con un notable embarazo y el otro malhumorado en su camilla, le devolvieron la mirada—Harry, estamos en la sala de maternidad.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Al fin se dio cuenta—bufó la voz nasal de la enfermera, que parecía no tener intensiones de irse.

—Te juro que quería decírtelo antes—admitió con voz angustiada.

Tardaron unos minutos que a Harry se le antojaron eternos antes de que Draco procesara.

—Tú—Draco tartamudeó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apretó más la mano de Harry que tenía en sus manos, la confusión brillaba en sus ojos, luego la compresión—Tu estas- Tu…

Harry se mordió el labio, sus brillantes ojos verdes bajaron para mirar las sabanas blancas con cierta culpa, un mechón de pelo alborotado le bajo por la mejilla.

—Sí—susurró.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—El ginecomago sospechaba que el embarazo podría ser molar, creía que podría tener un aborto en cualquier momento porque las pruebas decían que no era suficientemente acto para gestar. No quería decírtelo porque pensé que tal vez te ilusionarías—explico apresurado—Iba a decírtelo tan pronto llegaran los resultados de los exámenes.

Draco no respondió, sus fríos ojos grises se mantuvieron pensativos durante unos segundos. A Harry le parecieron horas.

—¿Cuando llegan? —preguntó con voz plana.

—Llegaron hoy, el medimago me leyó los resultados, señalo el sobre que estaba en la mesita junto a la camilla.

Los ojos grises se mantuvieron dudosos, en una fina línea la boca de Draco no se separo para preguntar lo que sus ojos gritaban. Esta vez fue Harry quien jalo a Draco de las manos para mantenerlo cerca.

—Dijo que todos los resultados eran negativos, el bebé está bien. Crecerá bien ¿Me oyes? Seremos padres Draco.

Un leve suspiro advirtió a Harry que todo el aire que Draco no se atrevía a soltar al fin cedió, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y besó su cuello.

—Te aborrezco, Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió, porque sabía que ese en realidad era un Te amo, de esos que Draco se guardaba para la intimidad.

—Muy bien—La enfermera interrumpió, su expresión tediosa algo dulcificada por la escena —El Señor Potter solo tuvo una caída de sus valores, algo me dice que no ha tomado sus complementos—una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Harry lo señalo como culpable—Así que le recetaremos unas cuantas medicinas y suplementos de Hierro para evitar la anemia. El Doctor Fletcher vendrá a revisarlo para darlo de alta tan pronto como sea posible, le aplicare un hechizo al señor Potter para monitorear sus valores—anotó todos los suplementos en una nota y lo puso en la mesita junto a la camilla de Harry, luego agitó su varita y una luz azul le rodeó el vientre— ¿Algo que necesiten?

—No—Negaron ambos.

—Muy bien, que pasen buenas días.

La enfermera se dio la vuelta y marchó, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo paso por ella y anotó unos cuantos nombres en una tabla de monitoreo. Antes de girar el pasillo se dio cuenta de que una pequeña niña de piel morena estaba pegada a la pared junto a la puerta en donde estaba la pareja que acababa de recibir la feliz noticia.

—¿Algo que necesites? Te dije que no podías entrar por ahora— le regañó, más su expresión adusta cambio cuando vio el rostro angustiado de la pequeña—¿Te sucede algo?

—No—ella negó. Tragó grueso y luego, con aplomo, preguntó dónde estaba el baño más próximo.

—Por este pasillo a la derecha—señalo la enfermera, luego, con cierta duda pregunto si estaba segura de querer ir sola.

—Sí.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y dejo que la niña se marchara.

 **-Nakupenda-**

—¿Donde está Niara?—apenas Draco llegó de nuevo a la sala de espera, notó la ausencia de su hija. Teddy jugaba con un avión de papel hechizado por Molly, parecía un poco apartado del tumulto de susurros incesantes que los Weasley formaron en el centro de la sala, en el momento en que Draco entró, lucían algo conmocionados.

—No te alteres— advirtió Hermione—Pero no encontramos a Niara.

—¿Cómo?

—Se fue al baño, insistió en que iba sola y ahora no lo encontramos—Bramó Ron—Hemos preguntado en todos lados pero nadie la ha visto. Simplemente se esfumó- ¡Argh!

—¡Te matare, Comadreja, solo es una niña! ¿¡Como no puedes cuidar a una niña pequeña!?

—Draco, suelta el cuello de Ron ¡Malfoy!

Se necesito que Bill y Percy utilizaran toda su fuerza para apartar a Draco de Ron. Hermione, lívida, se sentó junto a su esposo semi desmayado, ya su mente maquinaba. Draco aun seguía alterado, porque todos los sucesos de la mañana le crispaban los nervios.

—Se que es tu hija—protestó Hermione—Pero debes calmarte.

Draco resopló, casi histérico.

—Muy bien, necesitamos resolver esto antes de que Harry sea dado de alta—cedió Malfoy, sus perfectas cejas arrugadas—Debe de estar en algún lugar del Hospital, no hay manera de que salga de aquí.

—Hummm—Hermione lució culpable. Draco ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle—¿Recuerdas ese collar que Harry y yo le dimos a Niara en su último cumpleaños?

Draco asintió.

—No lo suelta en ningún momento.

—Lo hechice con un artilugio para que funcione como traslador en cuanto ella lo deseara—soltó de corrido, Draco quiso estrujarle el cuello a ella también.

—¡¿Le dieron un traslador?!—Bramó, sus ojos abiertos y la voz alta—¡Puede estar en cualquier parte del país por su culpa! ¡Una niña con un traslador!

Ron estaba a punto de ponerse de pie con el poco aplomo que tenía para defender a su esposa, Hermione lo devolvió a su puesto con su suave mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Admito que Harry y yo no lo pensamos mucho, pero aun hay Mortifagos sueltos ¿Qué pasaría si toman a Niara por sorpresa? Solo pensábamos en su bien.

—Sí, Niara esta en alguna parte deberíamos pensar los lugares que ella frecuenta más—opinó Molly—, iré a la madriguera y luego a la casa en el bosque, si Niara no esta allá entonces será un lugar menos que buscar.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

—Yo puedo ir a Hogwarts—se ofreció Bill—Tal vez vaya a allá.

Percy se quedaba con Hermione y Ron para asegurarse de que Niara no estuviese en el hospital, el resto se ofreció para monitorear algún lugar que pensaran podría estar, Molly se llevó a Teddy, para evitar que él viviera la histeria del momento.

—¿No hay algún lugar que creas pueda estar?—Hermione alentaba, Draco daba vueltas en la sala de espera en un intento por recordar algo—Puede ser un sitio tranquilo, donde ella se sienta a gusto.

Los ojos grises brillaron enseguida.

—¡Hyde park!—Jadeó.

—¿Hyde park?—Hermione repitió.

—Sí, Hyde Park —Chilló apresurado—Si Harry baja y aun no estoy, mantenlo lo más distraído posible, creo que sé en donde esta Niara.

Draco corrió a prisa a las chimeneas, Hermione, que había oído solo la mitad de lo dicho, frunció el ceño, aun confundida.

—¿Hyde Park?

 **-Nakupenda-**

Corrió lo suficiente hasta llegar al lago Serpertine, ese día había mucha gente Muggle en el parque, a pesar de que era un punto de reunión mayormente mágico, tuvo que buscar por toda la orilla del lago hasta que la encontró. Draco se tomo su tiempo para verla, Niara parecía un pequeño ángel olvidado con su vestido azul, su cabello en dos coletas y la piel oscura, sentada en un banco frente al lago, solitaria y triste.

Draco no supo ni como acercarse, sus pasos fueron torpes y no sabía cómo proceder, Niara levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio con sus grandes ojos azules empañados, el corazón de Draco sintió estrujarse.

Se incoó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos, Niara gimoteaba, lagrimas espesas bajaban por sus mejillas redondeadas.

—¿Porque te fuiste del hospital?—la voz ronca de Draco inquirió. Niara siguió en su llanto.

—Yo-yo- lo siento. Los oí a escondidas en el hospital, van a...—ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, porque la voz se le iba con el llanto— Te-tener un bebé. Ya no me van a querer, pero yo prom...prometo que no voy a volverte a gritar. Me portare bien, lo juro.

—¿Piensas que ya no te querremos más por el bebé?—fue todo a lo que la mente abarrotada de Draco pudo llegar a concluir.

Niara asintió.

—¿Eso ha sido la causa de todas las peleas y tu mal humor? ¿Piensas que no te queremos lo suficiente porque eres adoptada?— Ella volvió a asentir, casi con miedo. Draco le limpio las mejillas y negó—Niara, siempre te vamos a querer. Tenemos a Teddy ¿No es cierto? Y lo queremos tanto como a ti. Siempre vas a ser nuestra princesa, no importa cuántos bebes vengan. ¿Entiendes? Baba y yo te queremos, mucho.

Niara paró su llanto por un segundo, no miró a nada en específico, aun con sus manitas temblorosas entre las manos de su padre. Ella, sin previo aviso, se abrazo a Draco y liberó un llanto atronador, pero Draco supo que esta vez era de alivio.

Los pequeños puños se aferraron a su camisa, ella descargó todas sus emociones aferrada a él como su bote salvavidas, él le acaricio la espalda y le dijo que la querían, que eso nunca cambiaría, no importa sus orígenes.

—Nakupenda—Niara susurró, ya más calmada. Draco paro de limpiar sus lágrimas con asombro. Niara nunca había sido abierta con sus orígenes, no mencionaba Kenia ni lo que había pasado allá, mucho menos había dicho algo en Suajili más que "Baba"—Significa "Te quiero mucho"—ella suspiró, mientras se limpiaba los restos de lagrimas en los ojos.

Draco le regalo una sonrisa cálida, la cargo en los brazos y le dio un fuerte beso en su frente.

—También te quiero mucho, mi princesa.

Ya que el traslador cargaba a uno por vez, Draco tuvo que buscar de nuevo la chimenea del Bar por el que había llegado. Al llegar a San mungo, se encontró con que Hermione peleaba con Harry.

—No sé cómo, pero se entero—Hermione explicó, acongojada—No quería parar de insistir en ir al Hyde Park.

Harry volteó hacia ellos con las mejillas rojas y el alma en vilo, por un minuto parecía como si Niara fuera el centro de su universo. Se abalanzo sobre Draco y la tomó en brazos, un fuerte abrazo que duro más de un minuto.

—Vuelves a hacer eso—Harry dijo con voz temblorosa—, y te castigo por un año.

—Sí, Baba—ella seguía aferrada a Harry, parecía cansada. Harry aspiró el olor de sus cabellos y la abrazó más fuerte, tomaba constancia de que su hija estaba bien.

—Vas a ser hermana mayor—le canturreó en el oído—Apuesto a que vas a ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Niara embozó una sonrisa somnolienta, sin responder. Bostezo largo y tendido, era una señal para irse a casa.

—Bueno, ya tendré a tres traviesos en casa—Suspiró Draco, algo en su voz no detonaba verdadera emoción—Necesitare un muy largo descanso antes de eso—Draco se tronó sus dedos largos apenas llegaron a casa, lucia cansado y aun no eran ni las dos de la tarde. Harry dejó a Niara en el sofá y con expresión culpable volteó hacia Draco.

—Cuatro...

—¿Eh?

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, su expresión no mostraba más que incomodidad.

—Son dos Draco, son gemelos—y se palmeó el vientre, en un intento de dar énfasis. Harry enserio lamentaba decírselo de esa manera, pero sospechaba que no podría decírselo después, así que no valía la pena esperar.

Draco se quedó en blanco por un momento, parecía elegir entre la emoción y el llanto, al final, una sonrisa algo torcida le adorno el rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? Empezaremos desde ahora—resolvió sin prisas—¡A la habitación!

La gran carcajada de Harry inundo la casa.

—¡Draco n..!

—¡A la habitación!

Una carcajada más, Draco cargó a Harry sobre su hombro y Niara se removió en el sofá, sumergida en un dulce sueño. Ya la mañana empezaba a envejecer y la red flu brillaba en color verde, era Molly que traía de vuelta a Teddy.

Draco supo en ese instante que no hubiera querido otra vida, porque aquella era perfecta.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Me complace poder participar en el festival a pesar de todas mis ocupaciones, se que la mayor parte del One-shot es Niara. Pero amo a esta pequeña Oc, y también amo los fic todos esponjosos y tiernos. Dicho eso, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1-Kenia:** Actualmente Kenia tiene algunos conflictos (atentados en su mayoría) internos que han dejado a muchos sin casa, pobres, sin trabajo o sin familia, es una realidad que la mayoría de África sufre en la actualidad. El tema es algo delicado, por eso no profundice mucho en él. El tema de la adopción es algo más común.

 **2-Niara:** Nombre de origen Suajili femenino, significa "Aquella que tiene grandes propósitos"

 **3-Imani:** Nombre en Suajili que se significa "Fe"

 **4-Baba:** Papá en Suajili.

 **5-Hyde park:** Parque central de Londres, el lago serpentine lo divide a la mitad.

 **6-Edward:** Teddy es el diminutivo de Edward, no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué.

 **Nota aparte:** Como metamorfomago, Teddy puede hacer que su diente aparezca de nuevo pero simplemente le parece más divertido dejar que crezca solo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
